Los fantasmas de Naruto
by atadalove
Summary: Estaban en la temporada Navideña y él se la pasaba entrenando. Hasta que una noche recibe las más escalofriantes visitas de su vida y le dan un recorrido por el tiempo. Ahí el encuentra una respuesta a la pregunta que no sabía que existía. ¿Quién estaría con él cuando sea Hokage? / NXH , SXS. Historia original de Andy Naruhina -Youtube-


Hola...

En primer lugar aclaro que la historia no es mía. En Youtuve vi esta historia y me encantó. El título es igual. Yo sólo la hice en letras mientras que la autora hizo todo un Dounjinshi Naruhina basado en **Los fantasmas de Scroog**. muy lindo. Se los recomiendo.

Quiero hacer otro recalco. Para los que no saben, (O no les he dicho), El reto Lemon aún está vigente. Por lo tanto les orto a participar con sus comentarios. Aniyasha y Yo estamos n pleno reto, pero debido a unos problemas de salud en la familia, ella no ha podido actualizar su historia. Pasen por nuestras historias y apoyen a su favorita.

Yo, **Atadalove**, tengo la Historia: **La esposa del Kyubi.** Actualmente terminada. Tres capítulos.

**Aniyasha** tiene la historia: **Invítame a pecar.** Actualmente dos capítulos. En proceso.

El reto es de tres capítulos. sin embargo, a petición, puede que se haga un epílogo. Al menos de mi parte sí será.

* * *

**Autora:** Andy Naruhina (Youtube)

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Jirayja, Asuma, El tercero, Minato y Kushina.

**Advertencias:** Aparición de fantasmas

**Género: **Romance. Supernatural. Drama.

.

.

Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Los fantasmas de Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

La aldea estaba toda cubierta de nieve. Todos los aldeanos se preparaban para las festividades y decoraban sus casas. El ambiente dictaba un cambio y una temporada nueva. Algunos Shinobis entrenaban desde muy temprano en la mañana y otros preferían pasar el tiempo con sus familias y amigos.

La tarde estaba dando paso a la noche y por las calles de Konoha se podían visualizar a muchas parejas de la mano y otras esperando. Naruto, que había estado entrenando desde el amanecer, regresaba a su apartamento. Tenía un abrigo y sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Al llegar a una esquina no pudo evitar escuchar a una pareja.

-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido venir. –Dijo la chico colgada del brazo de que parecía su novio.

-¡Por supuesto! Quería pasarla contigo. –Dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé, pero sé que tenías que entrenar. –Naruto había parado de caminar y puso atención a la pareja que le daban la espalda.

-Entrenar es importante, pero no tengo que hacerlo siempre.

Naruto siguió su camino.

-¿Qué tiene de malo entrenar todos los días? –La nieve caía sin dar tregua. –Si no lo hiciera no llegaría a ser Hokage.

Siguió caminando hasta su apartamento. Cuando entró notó cierto dolor en su codo debido a estar todo el día entrenando. Fue a la cocina y puso un Ramen instantáneo a calentar. Se quitó la bufanda y aspiró el delicioso olor de su rico Ramen.

-Es tiempo de ramen. –Dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó para comer. Sin embargo, antes de probar el ramen, escuchó una voz ligada al viento. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. -¿Hola? –Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero podía sentir que había alguien más en su apartamento. Pero al no responder nadie le restó importancia y volvió su atención al Ramen.

-Narutoooooo. –Esta era una voz que él conocía, pero que hace mucho que no escuchaba. La temperatura se volvió más fría y él empezaba a preocuparse. ¿En su casa no había un fantasma, verdad?

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Sa-Sakura-chan? ¿Kiba? ¿Shiamaru? ¡No es divertido! –Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y su tacto fue muy frío. -¡Ghhhhh! –Miró hacia atrás con cierto temor y lo que encontró fue…

-Hola. –Dijo el viejo Jiraiya con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto dio un grito fuerte. Más que nada le daban miedo los fantasmas aunque este sea el de su maestro. Empezó a correr por toda la cocina gritando y eludiendo al fantasma.

-Tranquilo. Soy yo. –Dijo Jiraiya pero Naruto seguí sin prestarle atención. Hasta que en cierto punto Naruto había dejado de correr y ahora preparaba un Rasengan.

-¡Aléjate de mí! Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el fantasma.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera… -Naruto lo traspasó. –Tú. No importa. –El rasengan había destrozado parte de la pared y Naruto estaba en medio de los escombros. Jiraiya se sentó cerca de donde él estaba. –No cambias Naruto. Como siempre eres un desesperado. –Dijo orgulloso de su pupilo. –Bueno, ¿Puedes escucharme antes de que destruyas la casa?

-Pero tú estás muer… muer…

-¿Muerto? Si. Yo soy un fantasma y estoy aquí porque necesitamos hablar. –Naruto se reincorporó con visible rostro del arrepentimiento.

-No fue mi culpa. La vieja Tsunade me sigue preguntando si el libro Icha-Icha está basado en ella y me amenaza con darme misiones de rango D.

Jiraiya lo agarró del cuello de su chamarra y lo zarandeó.

-¡No me digas que le dijiste! Ahora me perseguirá hasta el más allá y me volverá a matar. –Después de unos segundos se serenó. –Uhhg, no importa. No estoy aquí por eso. –Lo soltó. –Vine para advertirte.

-¿Advertirme de qué?

-Siéntate.

Naruto miró a la mesa.

-¡Oh no!

-Así es. Es muy malo.

-¡Mi ramen se calló! –Se bajó a levantarlo lo que quedaba. A Jiraiya le resbaló una gota por su traslúcido rostro.

-Baka. –Alzó su mano y apareció un gran tazón de Ramen recién hecho. -¿Si te doy esto, te senta…?

-¡SÍ! –No había terminado de hablar cuando ya el Ramen no estaba en su mano ni Naruto frente a él. Al voltear lo vio sentado frente a la mesa comiendo el Ramen con una sonrisa.

-_Juro que no sé cómo le caben tantas. _–Pensó Jiraiya mientras se sentaba. –Naruto, estoy aquí para advertirte. Eres un buen chico y Shinobi, como solía serlo yo a tu edad. Sin embargo, al igual que yo, estás pasando por alto algo importante, que si no resuelves pronto terminarás como yo.

-¿Cómo tú? Pero si tu vida fue increíble. –Dijo con fideos en la boca. Jiraiya sonrió.

-Lo sé. Era increíble a mi manera. Tenía mi súper edición del libro, era popular y guapo. –Puso una cara de pervertido. -¡y las chicas! –Suspiró al imaginarse el cuerpo de una. Naruto lo veía como reprochándole su comportamiento. -¡Ehem! Pero hubo una cosa que siempre quise y nunca pude tener. –Dijo al ponerse serio. –Algo por lo que hubiera dado cualquier cosa.

-¿Te refieres a la vieja Tsunade? Pero ella no te veía de esa forma. –Dijo Naruto comprendiendo a su maestro.

-Pensaba lo mismo hasta que me di cuenta que el problema era que estaba esperanzado en algo imposible y espero no cometas el mismo error.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

-Uh, ¿Entonces estás aquí para ayudarme a encontrar una manera con Sakura-chan?

Jiraiya se puso bien serio ante eso.

-Realmente necesitas ayuda. –Se puso de pie y de pronto Naruto sintió su presencia como una amenaza. Jiraiya le apuntó con el dedo y creció hasta llegar al techo. –Uzumaki Naruto. Tres fantasmas Shinobis te visitaran antes de la media noche. Para advertirte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Ero-sennin para! Me asustas.

Jiraiya reaccionó y volvió a la normalidad. Si hacía eso no lo ayudaría como quería ayudarle.

-Lo siento. –Dijo apenado. –Sólo quiero ayudarte. –Empezó a alejarse de Naruto. –Me voy, pero hay algo más que quiero decirte. –Sonrió a su pupilo. –Estoy orgulloso de ti. –Empezó a desvanecerse rápidamente.

-¡ERO-SENNIN! –Corrió hasta él. -¡Espera! –Trató de tocarlo pero ya había desaparecido y sólo traspasó lo que quedaba de él. Naruto estaba estupefacto y con lágrimas queriendo ser derramadas. Hacía un tiempo que no veía a su maestro pero estaba contento de verlo otra vez. Bajó su mirada y las lágrimas salieron a chorros. –Adiós…

La temperatura había vuelto a ser la misma de la temporada. En el suelo había restos de ramen derramado y en la mesa estaba un tazón vacío. Ahora Naruto estaba sólo en la cocina pero sonrió ligeramente. Su sensei estaba bien y aún se preocupaba por él.

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto._

… …

Hace unas horas atrás se había ido a dormir. Estaba agotado. No había descansado bien mientras entrenaba. Sólo hizo ponerse su ropa de dormir y tocar su cama para caer dormido. Sin embargo, a las 10:00pm, un reloj enorme de caja empezó a sonar muy fuerte despertándolo. Trató de ignorarlo pero el ding dong era insoportable.

-Debí de tirar ese reloj hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo aún somnoliento, pero de pronto se reincorporó y miró el reloj. -¿Desde cuándo tengo un reloj de caja?

Tú no, pero nosotros sí para establecer el tiempo. –Le aclaró una voz a su lado. Naruto se puso rígido al sentir una presencia unos pasos al lado de su cama. El olor a humo de pipa le llagaba a la nariz.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tan sólo un viejo. –La voz empezó a tener forma y él empezó a reconocerlo. –Has crecido mucho, Naruto.

-¿Tercero? –Se quitó el gorro de dormir y se sentó en la cama.

-Bien. Veo que no me has olvidado.

-¿qué haces aquí? –Recordó lo que su sensei le había dicho. -¿Eres uno de los fantasmas que mencionó Ero-sennin?

-Sí. Soy el shinobi fantasma del pasado.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se puso frente al tercero.

-¿Qué pasa con el pasado?

-Vina a mostrarte algunas cosas que pudiste haber pasado por alto.

-¿Pasado por alto?

-Para ver tu presente necesitas entender tu pasado. –Naruto lo escuchaba pero no lograba a entender todo. El tercero suspiró. –Sígueme. –Dijo y empezó a ascender.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que te siga, tercero?!

-¡Oops! Cierto. –Se quitó el sombrero Hokage y se lo ofreció. –Ponte esto.

Naruto lo miró con mucha alegría.

-¡El sombrero Hokage! ¡Gracias! –Al ponérselo empezó a flotar. Se sorprendió. -¡Genial!

-Bien. Ahora sígueme. –Dijo y traspasó el techo de la casa de Naruto. Éste, al verlo y seguirlo, tragó duro.

-Pero está nevando afuera. Me congelaré en mis bóxers. –Pero al traspasar el techo se dio cuenta de que no había ni una señal de la nieve. Más bien parecía primavera. -¡A dónde se fue toda la nieve?

Siguió el viejo por la aldea. No sabía a dónde iban pero Konoha se veía diferente desde esa vista. Flotaban por encima de los techos y estaba eufórico.

-Esto es el pasado. –Dijo el viejo. –Varios años atrás, de hecho.

Siguieron volando hasta llegar a un lugar que Naruto conocía muy bien. El lugar donde su vida como Shinobi empezó a florecer. Veía a muchos niños entrar. Algunos corriendo mientras jugaban y otros acompañados de sus padres o algún familiar. A algunos lo conocía y a otros no tanto.

-¿Por qué estamos en la academia? –El viejo no respondió. Naruto no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. El viejo traspasó una pared y Naruto vio que estaba algo serio. -¿Qué pasa? –Dijo al atravesar la pared, sin embargo se sorprendió al verse el mismo de unos años más joven.

-¡SÍ! Hoy estaré a un paso más de convertirme en Hokage.

Dijo el pequeño Naruto lleno de felicidad mientras corría y traspasó a Naruto. Este estaba estupefacto por tal acción.

-¿Qué…? –Miró al pequeño Naruto correr y perderse en los pasillos. –Soy yo después de volverme Gennin.

-Correcto. –Dijo el tercero.

Siguieron flotando por el pasillo. Naruto aún estaba asombrado. Todo estaba como lo recordaba.

-Esto fue hace cuatro años, justo cuando se creó el equipo siete. –Dijo el tercero. Naruto le prestaba atención a sus palabras.

Traspasaron otra pared y Naruto se encontró con su viejo salón de clases. Todos sus compañeros de clases estaban ahí sentados e Iruka estaba frente a ellos con una caja en la mano. Naruto supo de qué trataba todo ahora.

-¿Recuerdas qué pensabas ese día? –Dijo el tercero mirando a Naruto.

-¡Claro! –Dijo sonriendo. –Quería estar en el equipo de Sakura-chan más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Y sabes lo que ella pensaba?

-Probablemente deseaba estar con Sasuke. –Dijo algo triste al recordar a su amigo.

-Así es Naruto. Esto puede ser doloroso. –Chascó los dedos.

Sasuke-kun es genial.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sakura rebotando en el lugar.

Sólo quiero estar con él.

No me importa quién es el tercero.

Incluso si es con Ino-cerda.

Mientras no sea Naruto.

Todo excepto él, por favor.

-¡Ok! Tal vez ella pensaba eso, pero ha cambiado. –Dijo Naruto en modo de defensa.

-Ese no es punto aquí. –Dijo el tercero muy serio. –Hoy dos cosas que los demás también querían para sus equipos. Una: Que Sasuke, el más destacado, estuviera en su equipo. Y la otra…

Volvió a chascar los dedos y esta vez Naruto pudo escuchar los pensamientos de todos.

-Todos menos Naruto.

-¿Uuh?

-No Uzumaki.

-Prefiero al gordo que a Naruto.

-Está bien, entiendo el punto. ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? –Dijo, pero aún seguía escuchando y cada palabra le dolía

-¿Estás seguro de eso? ¡Nunca te das cuenta!

-Quiero estar en el mejor equipo, pero si dicen Naruto no se podrá.

-Si dice Naruto renuncio a mi protector.

-Entonces… ¿Todos me odiaban?

-Escucha con cuidado.

-Todos menos ese perdedor.

-¡Uzumaki No!

-Él no, por favor.

-Espero poder estar en el equipo que Naruto-kun

-¡Espera! ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Regresa!

-Así que escuchaste bien. –Chascó los dedos y esta vez sólo se podía escuchar una chica. Una que Naruto reconoció.

-Espero poder estar en el equipo de Naruto-kun

Ella estaba sonriendo mientras veía al pequeño Naruto desde su asiento.

-¿Hinata? ¿Ella quería estar en el mismo equipo que yo? Tal vez… sólo quería ser amable.

-¿Oh? Incluso si fuera cierto, y no estoy diciendo que lo es, ella es la única que piensa así en toda tu clase.

-Equipo 7 –Dijo Iruka. –Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-No estoy en su equipo.

Naruto fijó su mirada en Hinata. Estaba tan triste mientras los demás celebraban. Se veía desanimada al no estar con quien quería y Naruto lo notó.

-Ella realmente… quería estar conmigo.

-Correcto. De hecho, y como notarás, ella era la única que te quería en su equipo. –Naruto había bajado la mirada. –Y esto fue antes de que empezaras a mostrar algún talento. Antes de que te convirtieras en el hombre y héroe de la aldea.

El tercero empezó a ascender. Naruto lo miró.

-Sígueme de nuevo.

-¡Espera! –fue tras él traspasando el techo. –Ok, Tal vez ella me quería en su mismo equipo, pero tal vez porque, al igual que yo, se sentía sola y pensaba que me hubiera gustado tenerla como amiga. Tal vez…

-Yo no estoy aquí para decirte qué pensar o sentir. Sólo estoy para mostrarte las cosas. –Siguieron volando hasta llegar a otro lugar. Un coliseo donde se libraba una batalla. -¿Recuerdas éste lugar? –Naruto se vio a sí mismo peleando con Neji y se sorprendió. Estaba muy herido y Neji no mostraba heridas. -¿Recuerdas qué pasó antes de la pelea?

-Sí. Hinata me ayudó dándome la confianza y poder pelear con Neji.

-Sígueme. –Empezaron a flotar otra vez. Pero Naruto paró un segundo y vio la batalla. Ahora era él quién contraatacaba.

-¡Eso es Yo joven! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Naruto! Pon atención.

-Sólo estaba divirtiéndome. –Empezó a seguirlo otra vez.

Pararon frente a las gradas. Naruto podía ver a Hinata. Ella estaba con algunas vendas en el cuerpo y tosía fuertemente.

-¡Hinata! –Dijo Kiba. –Tus heridas aún no se ha curado.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Dijo Naruto preocupado. El tercero lo miró interesado.

-Hinata no debería estar viendo la pelea, Naruto. –Le explicó con calma. –Sus órganos fueron gravemente dañados en su pelea con Neji y los médicos le ordenaron descansar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y su papá y su sensei no hicieron nada?

-Su padre perdió interés en ella cuando vio que era demasiado débil para la rama principal. Incluso su hermana menor le ganaba. –Naruto la miró comprendiendo la situación de ella en ese entonces. –Kurenai actuó más como protectora. Ella sabía que Hinata había perdido la confianza en ella misma. Pero cuando anunciaron tu pelea, ella rehusó a quedarse por venir a verte. Si Kabuto no hubiera estado ahí por órdenes de Orochimaru, posiblemente su condición hubiese empeorado.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? ¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa?

-No. Sólo quiero que entiendas que tener devoción por un solo camino puede llegar a cegarte de los demás.

-Ya basta. –Dijo Naruto. Ay no quería seguir escuchando más. El tercero lo miró un poco sorprendido por la forma en que dijo esas palabras.

-Ella quiso estar ahí por ti. –Continuó el tercero. –No le importaba su condición. Sabía que necesitaba su apoyo y no quería que Neji te hiciera daño.

-¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?

-Si eso quieres, sólo quítate el sombrero.

-¡Bien! Me largo. –Dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se lo tiraba al viejo. Pero no previó las consecuencias y empezó a caer al suelo. Fue grande su sorpresa que no pudo hacer nada más que gritar mientras caía.

… …

Se levantó de la cama muy agitado. Su respiración estaba descontrolada pero luego volvió a recostarse. Respiró hondo y puso uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Uufff! ¿Fue sólo un sueño. –Dijo algo aliviado. Se acomodó mejor en la cama. –_Pero parecía tan real. Todo del fantasma del pasado, lo de viajar en el tiempo y… Hinata._ –Pensó. Recordó cuando había peleado con Kiba y Hinata le había dado un ungüento para sus heridas. –_Ella ha estado ahí por mí desde pequeña. ¿Podría eso explicar por qué siempre se ponía nerviosa conmigo? ¿De verdad he estado tan ciego para no notar que yo le gustaba desde entonces?... Tal vez… lo que dijo aquella vez… _ -Recordó cuando Hinata peleó para protegerlo de Pain. –Uhg! Mejor duérmete Naruto. –Se dijo mientras se ponía boca abajo y se acomodaba mejor bajo las sábanas. –Es muy tarde y no piensas bien. Todo esto no es posible.

Sin embargo el reloj volvió a sonar bien fuerte. Esta vez habían varios de ellos. Naruto se levantó algo enojado por las intromisiones que ha tenido. Lanzó la sábana y se paró a dar pelea.

-No, no, ¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí fantasma! –Pero no había nadie en su habitación y los reloj desaparecieron de pronto.

Podía escuchar sonidos del otro lado de la puerta y sigilosamente se acercó para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla un montón de aire con humo lo obligó a retroceder lanzándolo a la cama. El recién llegado encendió su cigarrillo.

-Y yo que pensaba… -dijo el recién llegado. –Que estarías listo para un ataque basado en viento. –Naruto se sorprendió al ver a un sensei que hace un tiempo no veía. –¿Has estado practicando lo que te enseñé?

-¡Asuma-sensei!

-Levántate. Vamos a dar un pequeño viaje. –Naruto se levantó y se puso frente a su Sensei.

-Mire sensei, creo que ha sido suficiente por una noche.

-¿Enserio? –Asuma se quitó el chaleco y se lo dio. –Ponte esto.

-Pero… -Iba a replicar pero Asuma puso una cara terrorífica y Naruto se puso rápido el chaleco. Salieron del apartamento y caminaban por las calles de la aldea. Asuma iba delante y Naruto siguiéndolo. –Estos fantasmas son muy agresivos. –Susurró. -¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –Le dijo a Asuma.

-Al otro lado de la aldea. Tú fuiste invitado a una fiesta de Navidad pero se te olvidó por andar entrenando… exactamente en Navidad.

Asuma se alejó de él unos pasos.

-¡Espera! ¿Esto es porque no fui a la fiesta? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-Te has hecho parte de mucha gente y necesitas ver el vacío que has creado.

-¿Vacío? No entiendo de qué habla. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Soy el único visitado?

-Ellos están preocupados por ti. _Todos_ lo estamos.

-¿Ellos? ¿De quiénes estás hablando? ¿Alguien me está haciendo todo esto?

-Hemos llegado. –Sin darse cuenta, Naruto ya se encontraba en un territorio desconocido. Sabía que estaban en la aldea pero no se dio cuenta cuando entraron en la propiedad de otra persona.

-No entiendo. –Dijo, pero después notó una silueta a través de la ventana. Era una mujer hermosa de pelo largo. Parecía estar cambiándose. –Juro que he visto ésa silueta antes, 'ttebayo. –La última vez que la vio fue hipnotizado pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de verla y saber quién es. Notó que estaba desnuda y deseó verla. Le empezó a sangrar ligeramente la nariz. –De eso hablo. Poderes fantasmales no me fallen. –Empezó a caminar hacia la silueta. Asuma lo detuvo agarrándolo por el chaleco.

-No estamos aquí para que perviertas a alguien.

Naruto lo miró con desgana. Le habían quitado la perfecta ocasión de ver quién era la de esa silueta.

-Bien bien… ¿Quién es ella de todos modos? ¿Fue a la fiesta?

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres saber? –Ella se terminó de vestir. –Ok, vamos. Ya terminó. –Ambos traspasaron la ventana y Naruto quedó sorprendido a ver quién era.

-¡No puede ser! Es… Hinata. ¡WOW! –Ella se abotonada el cuello mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Hinata-Sama, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si Neji-niisan

Naruto vio entrar a Neji. Este se veía sereno. Hizo una reverencia al entrar.

-Perdone que la moleste, pero… debería darse prisa o llegará tarde a la fiesta de Navidad Hyuga.

-Lo sé. Aunque ya no tengo muchas ganas de presentarme.

-¿Está así porque aún piensa en la confesión que le hizo a Naruto? –Hinata no respondió. –No debimos invitarlo. Ni siquiera se apareció y ya es bastante tarde.

-¡Oh Dios! Su confesión. –Naruto parecía arrepentido.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces sí recuerdas su confesión? –Dijo Asuma. Naruto bajó la mirada. –Ella piensa que posiblemente, desde que eso pasó, no te sientes cómodo con ella cerca. –Mientras Asuma hablaba Neji se había puesto frente a Hinata.

-Escuche Hinata-sama, Sé que no quiere oírlo pero ya ha pasado un año desde eso. Si él no ha dicho nada tal vez sea mejor olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

-Neji-niisa no entiendes. Yo sé eso. Sé que no siente lo mismo por mí. Sé que parezco tonta, sé eso. Pero no me importa. Si yo dijera que ya no lo amo sería mentirme a mí misma. Simplemente no puedo ignorar lo que siento hacia la persona que me ha hecho cambiar para mejor.

-Hinata. –Susurró Naruto. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Cada palabra que ella había dicho se había quedado con él. La miraba fijamente. Pero Asuma le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Baka… ¿Ves lo que tu ignorancia causa?

-No es así. –Dijo y se tocaba la cabeza. -¿Pero qué se supone que le diga? "¿Gracias Hinata, también te amo?" Me preocupo por ella de verdad pero sólo la veo como una amiga y buen Ninja. Yo sólo… -La miró. –No sé qué decir o hacer cuando estoy frente a ella. –Bajó la mirada. Hinata ya había salido de la habitación. –O tal vez he estado preocupado en otras cosas. –Reconoció. Pensó en la confesión de Hinata y algo cálido se instaló en su pecho. –Tal vez lo mío con Hinata podría funcionar. –Dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo como si tuvieran una relación de Novios maltratada. –Tal vez, cuando sea Hokage, podría concentrarme en eso y… No lo sé.

-No tienes remedio. –Del cigarro de Asuma empezó a salir mucho humo. -¿Entonces piensas que convertirte en Hokage traerá eso? Veamos si es cierto. Nos vemos Naruto. Espero que las cosas sigan bien para ti.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué tiene que se cumpla uno de mis sueños? –El humo ya había cubierto a Asuma completamente y rodeaba a Naruto. -¡Sensei! ¡Espere! Kaf kaf! ¡Sensei!

Quedó completamente solo. Trató de disipar el humo a su alrededor y tosía al respíralo. Después de que el humo no lo rodeara mucho, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con un hombre encapuchado.

… …

El hombre frente a él vestía una túnica negra que lo cubría completamente. Dos mechones de cabello sobresalían y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Estaba encorvado y no mostraba ninguna acción.

-Supongo que eres el fantasma del Futuro. –Dijo Naruto pero este sujeto no dijo nada. El humo empezaba a despedirse y mostraba un lugar nuevo. –Bien, ¿Dónde estamos?

El sujeto señaló hacia adelante y Naruto le siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué? No logro ver por el humo… ¡Espera! –El humo empezó a desvanecerse y mostraba el frente de una construcción. –Eso es… -Arriba se podía ver los monumentos de los Kages cubiertos de Nieve. De hecho la nieve caía por todos lados. -¡Soy yo! –Dijo al ver su rostro junto a los demás kages. -¿Eso significa que seré Hokage? –Empezó a bailar de alegría. ¡Oh Sí! Lo sabía. –Gritó. -¿Qué te parece? –Le dijo a su acompañante, pero este ya se estaba alejando flotando. -¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera! –Empezó a seguirlo.

Después de un rato flotar por la aldea llegaron a un lugar donde, al parecer, todos estaban reunidos. Se escuchaba lleno de música y había murmullos de gente. AL parecer estaban en una fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede ahí? –Dijo Naruto al detenerse al lado del fantasma, pero este no contestó. –Es una clase de fiesta. –Dijo y más gente entraba. Muchos en pareja y otros solos. Tanto Naruto como el fantasma atravesaron la pared y él pudo ver su interior. –¿Una fiesta de Navidad? –Dijo al ver las decoraciones. Reconoció a sus compañeros pero le sorprendió ver a dos en particular muy juntos. Parecían pareja. -¿Temary y Shikamaru? –Éste último tenía barba. También vio a su amigo Gaara con una chica. La reconoció como su estudiante, pero se veían como pareja. Al igual que Ino y Chouji, pero estos tenían un hijo. Vio a Neji siendo besado de repente por Tenten bajo el muérdago y a Sai con una pareja. Todo esto le hizo pensar con quién él estaría. Incluso se estaba buscando por todos lados pero no estaba ahí.

-Naruto. Ya era hora de que llegaras. –Dijo Sakura mirando a su dirección. Naruto se sorprendió. Pensó que nadie lo veía. –No te quedes ahí parado, pasa. Llegar tarde.

-Uh… ¿Sakura… puedes verme? Pero…

-¿Segura que llego tarde? Tal vez los demás llegaron muy temprano. –Rió ante lo dicho.

Naruto se sorprendió al oír esa voz. Parecía la de él pero más madura y estaba a su espalda. Este caminó y traspasó a Naruto. Las personas lo vieron e hicieron reverencia.

-Lord Hokage, Me alegra que haya venido.

-Honorable Hokage, es un placer tenerlo esta noche.

-¡Feliz Navidad Hokage-Sama!

Naruto quedó viendo una versión más adulta de sí mismo. Tenía barba no muy cuidada y tenía ojeras en los ojos. Parecía cansado y su sonrisa no era verdadera. Su pelo estaba largo y no estaba bien cortado ni peinado, y su ropa parecía normal.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Me temo que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen. Disfruten la Noche. –Volvió su atención a Sakura. -¿Cómo has estado Sakura?

-Preocupada por ti Baka. Te ves horrible. Has estado multiplicándote en el trabajo, ¿verdad? Sabes que cuando tus clones regresan el estrés se multiplica. ¡No debes seguir haciéndolo!

-Entonces estoy con Sakura. –Dijo Naruto viendo a los dos hablar. Sakura parecía verdaderamente preocupada. Pero Ese Naruto que veía no se veía feliz en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera al ser Hokage. –Pensé que sería más… feliz.

-Debes descansar. –Siguió Sakura. –Nunca te veo y siempre estas metido en tu oficina.

-Ya sé. Lo siento. –Se disculpó poniendo una mano en su nuca. Sakura lo abrazó.

-Por favor. Sólo por esta noche quédate con Nosotros. –Rogó.

-Desearía hacerlo. Pero los delegados de la aldea oculta de la Niebla vendrán en cualquier momento y debo tener todo listo para entonces.

-Vamos dobe. –Dijo alguien acercándose. -¿Realmente crees que lleguen en la mañana de Navidad? –Sakura dejó de abrazarlo para mirar con una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Prefiero no hace cambios para evitar problemas Sasuke. –Dijo Naruto mirándolo. Sasuke tenía un parche en el ojo derecho pero sonreía mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Sí, conociendo a esos tipos tal vez tienes razón.

-Sasuke, ¡Estoy tratando de que tome un descanso! –Le dijo Sakura como reprimenda.

-¡Era broma!

-¿Sasuke? –Dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo en versión más adulta. -¿Cuándo regresó? –vio como este pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y ella hacía lo mismo pero en su cintura.

-Vamos Naruto. Te lo pido como amigo, Quédate.

-Lo siento, No puedo.

-¿Sabes? Si tuvieras a alguien en casa no trabajarías tanto.

-¿Te refieres a tener a alguien como tú a Sakura? No estarás planeando organizarme una cita, ¿verdad?

Naruto cada vez estaba más estupefacto por la conversación de los tres. Al parecer él estaba sólo y se la pasaba siempre en la oficina. Él no quería eso para su vida. Se imaginaba algo muy diferente para él. Algo más feliz.

-Bueno. Hay una linda estudiante de medicina en la academia médica de Sakura. –Dijo Sasuke. Sakura lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Linda, ¿eh?

-No tanto como tú, cielo. –Aclaró.

-Gracias, pero no. –Dijo Naruto. –No se preocupen por mí, chicos. Disfruten de la fiesta.

-Bueno, lo intentamos. –Dijo Sasuke. –Pero sigues siendo un necio. Vamos amor. –Se alejaron. No iban a poder detenerlo. Cuando Naruto decía algo muy pocos veces cambiaba de opinión.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto. –Dijo Sakura y se alejaron de él.

-Feliz Navidad, a ti también Sasuke. Y dejen de preocuparse por mí. Diviértanse. –Dijo con una sonrisa. A la percepción de Naruto joven, esa sonrisa era falza y forzada.

Veía como el Naruto adulto veía a las personas con pareja en la fiesta. Su mirada era triste. Se conocía bien como para reconocer las clases de miradas que esconden sentimiento de él, en especial si es de tristeza. Sakura y Sasuke se ligaron a la multitud y se perdieron de su vista y el Naruto adulto quitó su sonrisa falsa. Ahora mostraba un rostro de soledad.

-No lo entiendo. Soy el Hokage, ¿Por qué no soy feliz? –Se miró completamente. –Y me veo tan cansado. –Vio como bajaba la mirada al suelo. –Esto no está bien. No es como lo imaginaba. –De pronto este se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida. -¿Qué? ¿Ya me voy? ¡Pero si toda la gente está aquí… divirtiéndose! ¡Vuelve aquí y no te vayas!

-Lord Hokage… Naruto espera.

-¡Hinata! –Ambos Naruto la mencionaron y voltearon a verla. Ella estaba ligeramente maquillada. Su pelo había crecido más y su rostro mostraba más madurez. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Siento molestarlo, pero quería darle esto. –Le tendió un regalo. –En caso de que esté muy ocupado mañana.

-Gracias Hinata.

-Sakura tiene razón Naruto. No deberías trabajar tanto. Estamos preocupados por ti. Yo… Yo estoy preocupada por ti. –Dijo un poco más sonrojada mientras lo miraba. Naruto tomó el regalo pero también tocó la mano de Hinata a propósito y la mantuvo ahí un rato. Ambos se miraban con tantos sentimientos no expresados.

Naruto los veía a ambos y en especial veía las manos juntas que ninguno se dignaba a retirar.

-Pensé que no tenía a nadie. ¿Qué somos? –De pronto empezó a entender la química que había ahí, rodeándolos. Vio como su yo adulto sonreía y ahí pudo reconocer una sonrisa de verdad. No llena de felicidad, pero sí sincera.

-Estoy bien Hinata, pero aprecio tu preocupación. –Vio a Hinata sonreír.

-Me alegro. Tu sabes… siempre has sido especial para mí.

-Sí. Err tú… También eres especial para mí. –Confesó mientras la miraba sonreír. Pero de pronto él empezó a ponerse algo nervioso. –Hinata, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo y puso una mano en su nuca.

-Claro.

-¿Alguna vez deseaste…? Tú sabes… ¿Si las cosas… no hubieran… bueno, como son ahora? –Hinata comprendió la pregunta y bajó la mirada un poco triste.

-¡Hey Naruto! Qué suerte verte fuera de la oficina. –dijo alguien por detrás de Hinata acercándose.

-¿¡K-Kiba!? –Hinata retiró su mano rápidamente. Estaba sonrojada y sorprendida. Empezó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa.

-Gracias Kiba. ¿Cómo está Akamaru?

-Bien, cuidando a sus cachorros.

Naruto Joven comprendió la reacción de Hinata cuando Kiba se puso a su lado.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Ella está con Kiba?! –Hinata había dado unos pasos lejos del Naruto adulto y este los veía a ambos con esa sonrisa falsa devuelta.

-Hinata, lo siento. –Dijo Kiba. –Me tengo que ir. Shino insiste en venir y tengo que ir al hospital a ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Estaré aquí esperándote y dile a Shino que no se esfuerce demasiado.

-Ok. Te amo.

-Yo también.

El Naruto joven vio como se besaban y se sintió pesado de pronto. No podía creerlo. Después de todo sí estaba sólo y había perdido a la chica que lo amaba. Miró a su yo adulto y este tenía un aspecto sombrío. Su mirada estaba oculta en sus mechones largos. Se veía deprimido ante la escena. Al parecer él se había enamorado de Hinata. Podía sentir el dolor en esa expresión. La sensación de pérdida se intensificó y le dolía el pecho. Al volver a ver a Hinata ya Kiba no estaba, sin embargo, El Naruto adulto también estaba yéndose pero Hinata lo siguió y le tomó de la mano.

-Naruto, por favor no te vayas. Estaba por responder.

-Por favor Hinata, no debí haber preguntado. Fue inapropiado y eres la esposa de un amigo. –Ella lo obligó a enfrentarlo.

-No te hagas esto. ¡No es tu culpa! –Ella había puesto sus manos en el pecho de él.

-Pero Hinata… -Iba a decir algo más pero ambos notaron que estaban bajo una planta. -¿Muérdago?

-Bueno esto es…

-Una tradición. –Ambos comprendieron lo que seguía. Hinata se había sonrojado y ambos empezaron a acercarse.

-Sólo…

-Un beso…

Naruto vio como ambos se acercaban poco a poco. Estaba algo sorprendido por eso pero no se preocupaba. De hecho, le hacía ilusión verse besando a Hinata. Una chica que siempre lo había amado. Ya estaban a punto de besarse pero en el último momento Hinata se dirigió a su oreja. Había soltado unas lágrimas.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es… Lo deseo cada día. –Dijo aún derramando lágrimas. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Había querido besarla, probar por una vez sus labios y dejar de torturarse con "¿A como sabrá un beso de ella?" Sin embargo ella lo besó en la mejilla y luego se fue.

Estaba triste otra vez. Ahora sabía que debió intentar algo en el pasado. Si lo hubiera hecho… tal vez su vida… fuera diferente. Se fue de la fiesta más triste que nunca.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Triste, ¿verdad? –Dijo el fantasma y lo tocó en el hombro. Naruto se volteó y encaró al fantasma. Éste reía. –Pero a veces inevitable. Después de todo, algunas metas en la vida son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. –Sonrió más. –El verdadero camino para ser un Shinobi a veces se pierde en la soledad.

-¡Suéltame! –Se quitó la mano de él de encima. –Yo no soy ni seré así. –El fantasma rió a carcajadas. Éste empezó a quitarse la capa y Naruto pudo ver a la perfección a Orochimaru.

-No puedes mentirme a mí, Naruto. Después de todo, nuestros caminos son iguales.

-¡¿Orochimaru?! Deja de hablar como si me conocieras. No tengo nada que ver contigo.

-¡Oh! Al contrario… -Empezó a quitarse parte de la piel de su rostro. Mostrando unos ojos azules y parte de pelo amarillo, como él. –Después de todo. Yo soy TÚ.

-No… ¡Nooo! –Naruto empezaba a sudar debido a la sorpresa. Esto no debía ser cierto.

Orochimaru sacó de su boca serpientes y se dirigieron sobre Naruto. Eran muy rápidas pero justo cuando lo iban a morder se levantó de la cama.

-AAAHHHHH –Gritó. Estaba en su habitación y todo estaba como lo había dejado. Se tranquilizó. -¿Un sueño? No… No puede ser. –Miró a la ventana y vio al sol asomándose. -¿Ya es de día? ¡Es Navidad! –Se levantó rápido de la cama. –Ok, yo puedo hacer esto. Aún hay tiempo. –Se dirigió al baño. Tenía cosas que hacer y personas con quien hablar.

-¿Crees que haya aprendido la lección? –Dijo un fantasma mujer mientras veía a Naruto prepararse.

-No lo sé… veamos. Dijo un hombre al lado de ella.

Konoha estaba cubierta de nieve. Lo aldeanos empezaban con sus labores temprano. Tenían que prepararse para la noche de Navidad. Hinata estaba caminando por las calles, estaba cubierta en su abrigo y bostezó. Al parecer se dirigía a un lugar.

-_Disfruto brindar con mi equipo pero hace mucho frío. No es como si no los fuera a ver hoy. Me pregunto si Naruto-kun irá._ _–_Pensó. –_Últimamente ha estado muy distraído entrenando. –_Se preocupaba por él. –_Tal vez él vaya. _ –Suspiró. –_Será mejor que no me haga ilusiones y no vaya._ –Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina cuando alguien chocó con ella tumbándola al suelo cubierto de nieve y el que había chocado con ella estaba encima de ella. –Lo siento, no veía mi camino y… -Lo miró. -¡Naruto-kun!

-Hi-Hinata. –Él tenía su cara muy cerca de los pechos de ella. –Naruto le sonrió al levantar el rostro. –Justo a la chica que buscaba. –Dijo él haciéndola sonrojar. –Por favor, no te desmayes, tengo que decirte algo importante. –Se apoyó en sus rodillas y Hinata se reincorporó a medias.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Bueno, esto es difícil, así que tenme paciencia, ¿Sí? –Ambos se pusieron de pie. Naruto se sonrojó un poco y parecía levemente nervioso. –Hinata yo… Bueno, hace un año tú me dijiste algo importante en un momento crítico. –Hinata trató de esconderse con su bufanda. Sabía a dónde iba esto.

-N-Naruto-kun… Tu…

-Quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Qué? –Eso no lo esperaba. Tal vez una negativa sí, pero no eso.

-Hinata… Yo he actuado egoístamente este último año. No sabía qué pensar después de qué… dijiste que me amas. Sé que no excusa el haberte evitado todo este tiempo. –Estaba apenado y bajó la mirada. –Hinata, tú me salvaste ese día y eres la única persona que me ha dicho algo así de corazón y yo… yo… ¡Lo menos que puedo decir es Gracias! –Gritó. Hinata estaba feliz.

Después de todo él no se había olvidado de eso y no se sentía incómodo con ella. Vio Como Naruto abría su chaqueta y sacaba una pequeña cajita de regalo.

-Yo mmm…. Te buscaba para darte esto. –Dijo él y le extendió el regalo. -¡Feliz Navidad Hinata Hyuga!

Hinata lo tomó. Estaba feliz de recibir un regalo de Naruto en este día. Estaba tan feliz que las lágrimas le salieron.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto Uzumaki. –Dijo sonriendo. Naruto también sonrió. Después se acercó un poco a ella.

-Bueno, no sé si tienes algún plan pero… ¿Quieres venir conmigo por un poco de Ramen?

-¿C-Contigo?

-¡Sí!

-Me encantaría.

Naruto le palmeó el hombro y empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro.

-Genial. –Dijo Naruto. – Por cierto. ¿Hoy es la fiesta de Navidad, verdad?

-S-Sí. ¿Vas a ir?

-¡Por supuesto! No me la perdería.

-Me alegra que vayas.

-Por cierto Hinata. Esto es una cita, eh.

Al escucharlo Hinata se sonrojó completamente. Lo miró y él estaba sonriendo.

-¿C… Ci-Ci…. Ta?

.

-Creo que él estará bien. –Dijo un hombre con la capa de Hokage puesta,

-Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. –La mujer estaba feliz. Su largo cabello rojo se movía con el viento. Ambos veían a su hijo con la chica Hyuga caminar rumbo a Ichiraku's Ramen. –Desearía haberlo ayudado más, pero ella parece una buena chica para él.

-Nuestro regalo fue darle la idea de una vida más plena. Su nueva relación puede durar un mes, un año o toda una vida. Tal vez puede que termine con un corazón roto o tal vez sean inseparables como Nosotros. –Dijo el cuarto Hokage.

-Eso depende de ellos. –Kushina lo abrazó y lo besó ligeramente. –Bueno, al menos estaremos juntos siempre. –Minato también la abrazó.

-Así es. Y te amo con toda mi alma.

_Feliz navidad Hijo._

…**Algunos años después…**

Todos los aldeanos y Shinobis estaba reuniéndose en un lugar para celebrar la Navidad. La nieve caía ligeramente sobre la aldea. La música ambientaba el lugar y todos adentro disfrutaban de la fiesta. Había un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro.

-Naruto, que bueno que llegaste. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. –Vamos, no te quedes ahí, entra. Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento. –Dijo sonriendo abiertamente. –Tenemos esa delegación y quería adelantar algo de trabajo antes de ellos llegaran.

Se veía diferente. No tenía barba ni ojeras por el trabajo. Su cabello estaba cuidado y atado en una cola de caballa. Él parecía brillar con su presencia. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

-¿Enserio tuviste trabajando en tu oficina todo el día? –Dijo Sakura con una expresión de "No te creo nada".

-Emmm…. Si.

-Entonces supongo que no fue a ti a quien vi jugando corri-nieve con los muchachos en la academia.

-Eh… mmmm… yo…

-¿Has estado usando clones para que hagan tu trabajo? ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te dijo sobre eso?

-Ya sé, ya sé. Cuando los clones regresan a mí el estrés se multiplica. Pero no te preocupes, sólo hice unos cuantos, además así es más rápido terminar. –Trató de explicarse. Sakura siempre le daba reprimendas sobre eso.

-Ahg! Naruto, eres un tremendo Idiota. –Dijo algo enojada.

-Vamos cielo cálmate. Sabes lo testarudo que es. –Dijo Sasuke al acercarse. Naruto sonrió.

-Yo sé que ustedes me aman. –Dijo.

-Sólo ten cuidado Dobe. Prefiero mantener a Sakura sin enojarse para evitar más daños en la cara.

-Ah, sí. Siento lo del Rasengan. Pero gracias por preocuparte. –Naruto miró a un lado y vio a Hinata dándole la espalda y viendo el enorme árbol de Navidad. –Pero tengo la mejor cura para todas mis penurias justo ahí. –Cuando las personas pasaban por el lado de ella hacían una leve reverencia. Naruto sonrió como quien hace una travesura y sacó un ramo de Muérdago. –Así que voy a buscar un poco de alivio para mi tensión.

Se alejó un poco sonriendo ante lo que iba a hacer.

-Por favor, dime que tú también piensas que hará algo pervertido. –Dijo Sakura.

-Sí.

Naruto ya se había alejado de ellos y se acercaba a Hinata de puntillas. Pudo escuchar a las personas felicitarla.

-Feliz Navidad, My lady-sama.

-Gracias.

-Por favor, pase mis felicitaciones al Hokage.

-_Hehehe. Este año lo haré. No hay forma de que me note._ –Cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

-Lo haré. –Hinata hizo una reverencia para despedirlos. –Feliz Navidad.

-_Un poco más cerca… _-Dijo y ya casi ponía el muérdago sobre ella. –Casi en posición. –Pero ella se volteó y lo miró sonriéndole.

-Estuviste muy cerca este año mi guapo Hokage.

-Estaba tan cerca… -Hizo un puchero. –Juro que usas tu Byakugan.

Hinata lo abrazó y se sonrojó un poco. Naruto pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la apegó a él.

-Juro que no.

-Lo sé amor. Supongo que quieres tu premio por haberme descubierto. –Sonrió.

-Por favor, amor. –Ella sonrió también para después ser besada. Al separarse ella lo miró a los ojos con mucho amor. Se sonrojó más. –Cuelo, más tarde tengo algo que decirte acerca de un gran premio que nos ganamos.

-Oh! ¿Qué premio es ese?

-Te daré una pista. Será un gran Shinobi como tú. –Naruto parecía sorprendido al principio pero luego sonrió al comprender.

-¡Un beb…! –Hinata lo había jalado y besado. Él no opuso resistencia a nada. No le negaba nada a su esposa desde la primera cita que tuvieron y cada día con ella era un día lleno de sorpresas. La Amaba y siempre la cuidaba. Ahora tendría un pequeño tesoro de ambos. Uno que amaría hasta después de muerto.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Esa es la historia que quise compartir con ustedes.

Recalco, la historia es de **Andy Naruhina** (Youtube) Les recomiendo verla.

Por cierto, a los que siguen la historia: **Llevado al altar**, quiero decirles que el capítulo 8 está disponible. (Más bien el 7, porque tiene prólogo), en fin. Ahí hay un adelanto de mi nuevo fic: **El corazón de la bestia.** Será un fic salvaje. El prólogo es un Minakushi, pero después todo lo demás va en torno al Naruhina. Obviamente habrá más parejas, pero no me concentraré en ellos.

Gracias por leer este OS largo de siete mil y algo de palabras. El más largo que he escrito, aunque la historia no es mía yo tuve que escribirla según mi percepción.

Me despido...

Recuerden: Revew = Escritora feliz = Más historias = Ustedes felices. ^_^ . ^_^.^

**¡Hasta el próximo One Shot!**


End file.
